


Ode to the Fez

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, ode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's thoughts about his beloved fez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to the Fez

It was instinct when I grabbed you off the dummy's head.  
The love that I had for you  
In the short life that you have—had led.  
Even though you weren't TARDIS blue,  
You and me, me and you—we were a perfect match.  
We were the epitome of cool.  
Look at me! In braces, a fez, and a bright red bow tie!  
But then Amy had to go and snatch  
And throw you in the air so; River could use her "tool"  
And, as my hearts broke, I had to say, 'Goodbye'.


End file.
